This invention relates to improvements in push-to-actuate and push-to-release switch devices such as are used in the control panels of modern-day aircraft and in other applications. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
In the complex control panels of aircraft and other systems, it is often imperative for the person monitoring the system to be able to observe instantly the settings of various critical switch elements. These are usually indicated by lighted displays, each switch element having a push-button head with an internal lamp illuminated in the latched or actuated position of the switch. If the lamp is burned out, however, and yet the switch is actuated, the pilot or operator will not readily observe the actuated condition of the switch. In addition, if the switch is off to the side from the central point of observation at any moment it may not be readily apparent to the observer whether the switch is actuated or released.
The present invention is broadly directed to an improved mechanical indicator and protective guard for push-to-release and push-to-actuate switches, and which at all times will reliably indicate to the operator the operating state of the switch independently of whether its indication lamp is working and without necessity for direct frontal close-up observation.